the vampires
by BlackSolar-90
Summary: vampires


Black eyeliner rolled down her cheeks with tears in it. A vampire was chasing her. She had only heard rumors about them, she had never seen one. She was at the pub With her friends' earlier but, they ditched her. So she walked home. On the way She ran into her! Akasha smirked as she leaned up against out-side wall of the abandon stage. She had always met Ebon there. She looked around and saw a frightened stray cat scamper away from her. Her smirk faded to a smile, and her familiar laughed echoed through the alley. Akasha finally stood, brushing off her washed out dark blue jeans, the Cold air brushing up against her bare knees, as there were holes in her pants. The Chilling air didn't think her, since she wore a red sweatshirt. No one had dare Come near her, the could see her red glowing eyes, contacts of course, but still People were frightened. She didn't mind that. Her dark red sweatshirt helped Her blend into the darkness that was consuming everything as dark grew deeper still, And it was not even night yet. Across the red sweatshirt, in black letters was written, "I'm Not Fake, I'm Me.", the letters dripping with a blood red that rather stood Out. Her shoes were simple, all black converse, and they padded softly as Akasha Made her way to a secret entrance that was how she would get in, as always. The Red hood was pulled up, so no one could tell what her face looked like, or her hair For that matter, only showing her glowing red eyes. She found a small vent like Thing in the side, and yanked it out quickly, her sharp red and black stared fingernails Making a screeching sound against the old metal. Akasha simply snickered and pulled Her rather thin body through the vent. It came to a dead end, but then she was able To stand up. Doing so, she shot her eyes upwards, and began to inch her way up the Tunnel-like place. It was large enough for her to put out her arms and legs to brace Herself up, and begin climbing the ridges upwards. Once up she heaved a metal grate Off and pulled herself up, seeing she was the only on in the place. With that, she Through her hood off, and pulled off her sweat shirt as well. A black tank top was Revealed, not the skimpy kind that showed you belly, but a certain kind of that was Rather long in the torso area, flattering her torso and chest. It was trimmed in red Laces, even down the V-neck. Her hair was also revealed in the dim light above her, A deep raven black covering all except the tips and her bangs, which were a blood Red. Around her almond shaped eyes, no black eyeliner, simply mascara, and, surprisingly, A swipe of red shimmer as eye-shadow. Her 'eye-shadow' wasn't an obvious Red, but they sparkle dazzlingly when they caught the light. She looked around, And saw an odd shadow on stage. Akasha shook her head, deciding she was paranoid. Akasha thought about how she was gonna sneak back in to her house with out her uncle And aunt noticing. Carefully, she began plotting in her mind, her eyes closed as, If in a deep sleep. Suddenly, they flicked open and her leg bent forward, and then down On the other chair as shard as she could. The cracking of the old chair rang through, The air, followed by a string of obstinacies from Akasha. Why the sudden burst of Anger? Easy, she had lcoked herself out. Anger burned deep in Akasha's normaly cream cheek, her fingers tapping furiouslsy on the wodden arm rest as she tried to think Her feet now rested on the chiar to the right of her. For the first time in a while, Akasha was glad her friend had'nt come with her. He had been mean to her. Ok, thats not true.Akasha was in denial. Denial about what? Easy. He had found a girl-friend. Even worse, they were perfect together. Now the thoughts of the two of them together slwoly replaced those of how to get back inisde. Tears stung her open eyes, and her cheeks tingled with the feeling you only get under deep emotion. Suddenly, Akasha let out a barley aduablie sob, and let the tears run down her cheeks. Her makara followed the tears down her flushed cheeks, small rivers of black. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to hate him for it. Akasha wanted to be happy for them, to wish them the best. "Is that to hard to do?" The thought only made Akasha hate herself more, although it did slow the tears. Slowly, her tears slowed to a halt, as well as her once hyper-ventalating breath had slowed. Akasha shook her head, her black and red tipped her tossing around as she made an attempt to shake the thoughts from her head. Akasha stopped shaking her head and simply looked forwards at the stage, which was now blocked from her right eye because of her red bangs that hung like a blockade. Akasha flicked her head to the right. clearing her bangs from her red, glowing eyes. She began to shiver, just reilizing how cold it truely was. The wooden armrests felt like ice across her bares arms. Wrappin togher arms around herself, Aksha stood and began down the slope towards the stage, intending to sing upon it. Akasha laughed that she was going to do somthing so childish, still walking. Upon reaching the stage in a matter of minutes, Akasha began to climb the short wire fence that led up to it. Her hands stung at the rough feeling of the cold metal, but she made it up none-the-less. She smiled, and walked to the center of the stage, trying to think of a song. Suddenly, her voice rang clear through the cold night air."Summer has come and passed, the incocent can never last." "Wake me up, when September ends. Like my fathers come to pass, seven years had gone so fast, wake me up, when September ends. Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memeorie rests, it never forgets what I lost." There was no band behind her, but AKasha could almost hear the music, the screaming fans. Akasha continued singing, the comforting words of one of her favorite bands calmed her. "Summer has come and passed the inoccent can never last, wake me up when spetember ends.. Like my fathers come to pass, sevenyears has goneso fast. Wake me up when september ends. Wake me up when Spetemeber ends... WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER Ennnnnddddddds." And her voice fell sighlent. Akasha, having spent her energy on stage, was now warm enough to not shiver. Infact, she was panting, trying to catch her breath from spouting out the words without even having to think. Akasha, not noticing the presance of the others, edge her way to the edge of the stage and layed down on her back, pasts of her black and red tipped hair hung off the stage as her red eyes watched the clear stars. Akasha chest rose and fell as she red eyes watched stars occasionaly glimpsing a shooting star. Her mouth opend and closed every few seconds, taking in and letting out a deep breath. Akasha's breath froze in her throat... Was that voices she heard? 'Couldn't be..'The words ran through her brain as she rolled over to see who it was. She wasn't gonna take any chances. Her red eyes and the outline of her wouyld be the only visible features they could see at the moment, as she pressed her self as far back into the shadows as possible. Akasha head somthing and closed her glowing eyes tights, pushing herself into the corner of the stage as far as she could. Her red and black hair hung infront of her face. Akasha tried to keep her breath low, but it sounded so loud to her. Akasha heard wraths words and smiled, glad her porclien fangs she had glued in would come into handy for once. She opend her red eyes and stood up, putting on her fangs before walking out of the darkness and smiling at them. "Akasha." She purred, doing her best impersintation of a a vampire movie she had watched. Akasha put all the grace she had into her walk as she circled them as the vampire in the movie had, seemingly asesing them. "Of course.." Akasha flashed her fangs as well, taking her best effort to be graceful, which was hard for her. She had been told many times people with runners legs are ment for running, not to be graceful.

(to be continued)


End file.
